


Things We Lost to the Flames

by Kinoink



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Hero 6 Movie mentions, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, Big Hero 6 the Series, Gen, Minor Action, OC/Tadashi Hamada implications, Remembrance, Slice of Life, romantic implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: The fire had taken Tadashi Hamada away from everyone he had an influence on, Hiro was especially hurt to have his own brother disappear before his own eyes, while Tadashi's friends helped him find a way to move forward, he didn't know just how many people Tadashi's comforting influence had reached. After a fight that left him and Baymax in the dirt, Hiro has met a supposed friend of Tadashi, hopeful that he could get more insight on his brother's life before the flames.





	Things We Lost to the Flames

There was a crackling sound that met his ears as he was slowly starting to regain a semblance of consciousness. His head felt like it was being run over by the San Fransokyo 5 p.m. car activity, the rush hour where everyone was usually coming home whether from work or extracurricular activities, and it made him groan quietly when he had tried to turn his head towards the sound of the crackling. With vision fuzzy, he saw blobs of color, reds, and oranges, shifting and changing like amoebas under a microscope, it was obvious how heavy his eyelids were with just waking up that he must have been out for some time.  
“Ow…” Hiro groaned quietly as he would reach up blindly until he found purchase in something hard and was able to grasp it to pull himself into at least a sitting position. Even then, it wasn’t a good idea as he felt his head swim for a moment that nearly made him collapse. Usually, this would be the time when Baymax, his brother’s Robotics project that he had pieced back together after almost losing it in the void of the wormhole, would ask him how much his pain would rate on a scale of 1 to 10...but there was nothing! The big marshmallow of a healthcare robot said nothing, and that was disconcerting. “...B-Baymax?” he called out, coughing slightly, his throat felt sore and aches something fierce.  
Hiro could feel his heart starting to pound rapidly in his chest as a wave of panic started to settle itself and light a fire in his veins. He had to wrack his brain several times, trying hard to remember...remember something important. What was it?! He looked around a little as his vision was starting to clear up a little, it became more obvious he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. He remembered a criminal in the city, a powerful one, one that overwhelmed his team, some sort of weightless feeling everything went completely dark. He wasn’t outside, the temperature was too warm for that, and he wasn’t lying down on the concrete, in fact, he was in somewhere perfectly comfortable. “Baymax?!” He would call out louder this time despite the cracking in the back of his throat.

That was when a door creaked open, causing Hiro to jump almost out of his skin as he turned to look and felt regret when he got a little lightheaded. “Don’t worry about Baymax, Hiro. He’s charging up from a pretty low battery.” A female voice spoke up and soon was in front of him as the weight of the sofa he had been sitting up on sank slightly. “What about you? Are you feeling okay? You had a pretty nasty landing.” He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt a gentle hand press lightly against his forehead. For a moment...he felt at ease in the comfort of that in his drowsy state, but he jumped back to reality when he realized that not only was he indoors, he was inside without his gear, and someone knew him. His cover was blown as well as Baymax’s.  
“Who…?” He mumbled out when he opened his eyes and his vision finally came into a clearer focus. Sitting at the foot of the sofa was a girl in her late teens, chocolate brown hair streaked with blonde highlights that had been tied back with a length of white ribbon with cherry blossoms dangling from the ends and wearing a simple top and bottoms, comfortable clothes. It was the Tech major at SFIT, Nicole Asakura, he remembered her a few times, first day in one of the tech classes she offered him her notes with a smile so he could keep up with the upcoming material in particular. GoGo referred to her as odd, but Honey Lemon seemed to know Nicole a little better since they had a particular liking for cute things. Other than that, from his experience, she was rather quiet but would approach when she either wanted to know something about Baymax (when he was around) or just to discuss something about the Tech homework. “Nicole?” Hiro finally found his voice again when he reached the point of recognition.  
Nicole would nod and hold out a cup to him, “Here, drink this first, it’ll clear up your throat. Green tea with honey always is a great solution if I say so myself.” She waited until his hands would hesitantly take hold of the cup that was steaming from the rim.

Hiro stared down at the green liquid for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and blew a cooling breath across the surface before he would take a drink of the tea. The liquid still scalded his tongue, but it would travel down removing the dry, cracking feeling he had at the back of his throat when he had woken up. Usually he wasn’t such a fan of green tea, he preferred sweeter things like soda and sometimes coffee, tea was just too bitter and tasted like he was drinking leaf juice (which was essentially what he was drinking, but the honey did add a small hint of sweetness that made him not care at the moment. Silence had formed between the two as he drank every so often, eyes glancing around the room a little. He took in the sight of the hardwood floor around the outer perimeter of a luxurious red carpet, and the source of the crackling from earlier; it was a fire roaring and wood splitting within its hearth. There was a bookshelf lined with many books with titles he couldn’t really see, a desk by a window with a sewing machine and a dress mannequin nearby draped with fabric in a light pink color, it seemed almost like a studio, or a small office since he found a computer nearby. The rich colors gave a feeling that not only was it comfortable, but also had a touch of luxury to it even if he preferred the comforts of the suburban home above the Lucky Cat Cafe.  
Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer, “What happened?” Hiro finally asked the burning question that was at the forefront of his mind.  
“Shouldn’t that be my question? I mean you were the one that had fallen into my backyard with an armored up marshmallow.” Nicole responded, no barb on her tongue, but there was a definite jab somewhere. “Listen, put simply you guys fell out of the sky with the force of a meteor strike. Luckily the gear you were wearing only took some minor damage and it’s undergoing repairs.” Reaching over she would set the cup down and glanced over at him calmly, “Hiro, either you were wearing a very convincing cosplay, or you’re actually Big Hero 6 with Baymax.”

He could lie, he could absolutely, positively lie! He could simply claim it was a very convincing cosplay and that something had gone wrong with a flight mechanic in Baymax’s suit and it just happened to happen! But...there would probably be news about how they had gotten their butts handed to them in the latest scuffle, and there was bound to be a camera taking the footage of him and his robot companion getting shot off into goodness knew where. He hated to admit it to himself, but Hiro knew that the truth was already out. “Listen, you can’t...absolutely cannot tell anyone about who I am, what I do, or I’m an SFIT student. Please, if you can’t do that, I swear I will try to do whatever you want to keep it qu-.” He got cut off when a finger reached over and pressed against his lips. His dark brown eyes glanced over to meet the deepest shade of blue that was rare with some brunettes.  
Shaking her head Nicole looked at Hiro with an almost melancholy expression, her eyes seemed for a moment lost in some sad memory, “Hiro, I have nothing to gain with revealing your identities out to everyone, nor do I have anything to gain with you trying to buy my silence. I won’t reveal a thing because that’s what friends do. Sure, we’re nothing but strangers in a way face to face, and that’s fine. I think Tadashi would have appreciated it if I kept it mum as you were out there saving the world.” Pulling her hand away she got up from the couch and went over to a work desk, Hiro was in a small state of shock, last time someone had found them out his team had to jump through hoops just to keep him quiet, but they got lucky it was forgotten after a bit of electric intervention.  
Snapping out of it again, he seemed to be doing that a lot today, Hiro watched as Nicole picked up some notes from a locked drawer and rose an eyebrow, in her hands was a small stack of papers and on the front was a grey background with cute little robots printed on the corners. “...Tadashi...had a pad of paper with that kind of print. It was part of the belongings that were brought over from his lab after…” He swallowed a little bit, even after what felt like so long, he still had some small trouble with coping with the fact his brother was still gone...no longer that physical support beam he once had with a voice of reason, telling him to think about his problems with a new angle.  
“After...he passed.” Nicole put in as she looked at the papers in her hands.  
“Yeah, that. I...didn’t think about it, I figured it was just some silly stationary he got for fun. It was almost empty anyways, so...I tossed it.”  
“Oh, it’s no big deal. It was just something goofy I found at the stationary shop, I got it for more of a thank you gift than anything.” Nicole smiled sadly not noticing that the gears in Hiro’s head were suddenly working at full speed.  
“Hang on, you...knew Tadashi? You bought him stationary and- were you like his girlfriend or something?! He never told me he had one. I’m pretty sure he would have told Aunt Cass or something!”

“Woah! Hold your horses there cowboy!” Nicole exclaimed as she held up her hands the papers crinkling in her hand as she did. “Tadashi and I had labs near each other, at most we were writing buddies and partners for very small projects. That’s it, there was really nothing romantic between us.” She sighed as she moved back over but this time to perch herself comfortably on the arm of the sofa, Hiro had to sit up a little more to make himself comfortable, the blanket that had been put over him shifting a little and he would absently reach over to take hold of it to keep it from slipping off.  
“It still doesn’t explain why he never mentioned you.” Hiro pointed out, trying to put together the pieces of a puzzle with some of the said pieces were still missing. “You act as if you were supposed to be some big secret, like a forbidden friendship.” Ew, that both sounded cheesy and tasted horrible coming out.  
Nicole sighed and looked over at Hiro again and lightly crossed her arms across her lap lightly. The young Hamada had a point, it did sound as if she was some kind of state secret like a cliche from a movie, but she preferred it more like a pen pal. “Perhaps that one was a fault of mine, I think he was just trying to keep my comfort in mind despite how much he probably wanted to help.” Her eyes turned to the fireplace and her eyes became a little shadowed as the flames reflected in her pupils as the flames snapped and licked the empty air, it made her think so much on what she could have done differently before Tadashi put himself in harm’s way to save someone. It made her chest tighten uncomfortably thinking about the past. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her arm and she looked at Hiro who had drawn a little bit closer, a comforting gesture being the best he could do...because he knew just how she felt.  
“Can you tell me how you two met?” Hiro asked, curiosity peaked his interest. Baymax was charging and if the battery was pretty low it would take time for him to be up to optimal running. They had some time to talk it out. Nicole had a shocked expression cross her face, but what would be the harm? She wasn’t obligated to tell him anything past what she did, but believed that Hiro deserved to know some of the details. After a moment of silence, her voice finally spoke up in a soft tone that could’ve been missed from further away,  
“Sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first personal work I've done in a while, so my writing may come off as a little rusty (hence the short chapter length). 
> 
> I've always been a BH6 fan, and now that KH3 has come out it sort of brought an influence to watch the series and it sparked a bit of an idea for this. I plan on writing at least the next 3-5 chapters with possibly varying lengths dealing with the main build up of the movie, then it splits off to the series.  
> I hope though that you enjoyed this little taste, and kudos and comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated with writing!


End file.
